


The Anniversary

by Angel_Of_Darkness_2004



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Children, Grave, Sadness, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Of_Darkness_2004/pseuds/Angel_Of_Darkness_2004
Summary: It's the anniversary of Natsu's death and Lucy visits his grave





	The Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Hey everyone! So this is a little one shot in celebration of when I first joined! This is actually kind of sad even though this is supposed to be a happy event but that's just my writing style. I write sad fics better than happy fics. Anyways, I felt like doing something for it and tomorrow I'll be doing something for the anniversary of posting my first story. Since that story (which is A Fairy's Heart if you haven't seen it) is still going on, I'll probably post two chapters and a special chapter so if you like that story, look out for that! Other than that, I hope you enjoy! Bye!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does but I do own the OCs.
> 
> Warning: Mention of character death

It was ironically sunny when she visited his grave. It did not reflect her mood nor the mood of anyone else in Magnolia, maybe even Fiore, but it reflected Natsu's mood which made her even sadder.

HIs grave was located where Lisanna's old grave was; near the house that they built when they were children. It was special to him so they thought it was only fitting that they put his grave their.

In her hand, she carried forget-me-nots and marigolds, one that symbolises her and the other symbolising him. She never wanted to forget him so she thought it was appropriate. She set it on his grave gently and kneeled on the ground in front of it. She ran her hand gently across the grave before returning it to her side.

"Hey Natsu," Lucy Heartfilia whispered.

Lucy always visited Natsu's grave every year on the anniversary of his death and on his birthday. It was her way to stay close to him.

"It's been another long year. A lot of crazy stuff has happened though that should be expected as we are Fairy Tail," Lucy began, sighing deeply.

"Juvia and Gray are expecting another child, a girl this time. Silver, their son if you remember, is doing well. He's at that stage where he thinks girls have cooties," she said, chuckling in remembrance before continuing, "Gajeel and Levy are doing well. They decided not to have anymore kids after Akemi was born thought I don't think that will last long."

Lucy took a deep breath before continuing, "Erza and Jellal aren't expecting but Aia is begging for a sibling so they might try again. Wendy and Romeo are getting married soon but other than that, everything is pretty much the same. I haven't met anyone yet but I don't think I ever will."

She paused for a second and looked at the sky, saying, "I… I miss you. It's still hard and… I don't think I'll ever be able to heal. But I'll try. For you and for everyone else. After all, the kids need their 'Auntie Luce'."

She let a few tears fall but quickly swiped the rest away before she started to sob.

"I love you Natsu. I always will and I will never forget you. Goodbye," Lucy whispered.

She slowly stood up from her spot on the ground and started walking to the makeshift exit. Before she left, she glanced behind her and saw Natsu's smiling face grinning back at her. She smiled back at him, feeling a little at peace for the first time since Natsu's death.


End file.
